


Cry For Help

by Depressed_Poet



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Poet/pseuds/Depressed_Poet
Summary: This is the view of my mind, that i'm faced with on a daily basis.





	Cry For Help

The pain and darkness that I feel is so surreal, sometimes I don't even know what's real.  
I feel to hope sometimes for a rope, the cuts they burn; just like the fire in my heart, the scars tell a story but they don't know me.  
They beg and plead not to do the dead, yet I stay and I pray that maybe one-day it will go away.  
For this I'm sorry daddy, don't worry about me.  
It's all a game under my mane inside my brain!  
I beg and plead for the deed just to succeed, but I stop.  
And hear a pop!  
Yet, another imagination; a game played by myself, created by myself.  
Yours truly, center stage; like a doge with mange, crying for help!  
But it's just another notch in that councilors belt.  
I'm sorry for the pain that I put on you, but maybe one-day this game will end!  
And I'll see my reality, for what it truly is.


End file.
